Freakazoid And Friends
by Drime
Summary: Dexter and Freakazoid's adventures with meeting multiple Marvel Characters. Set before the First Avengers movie.
1. Meet the Captain

**Author's note: Written due to boredom and a lack of Freakazoid and Avengers fics. Seriously. There is a Death Note crossover but not a Avengers one. Oh and this is more serious than the Freakazoid show. OOCness everywhere.**

Clouds drift across the sky creating patterns upon a beautiful light blue background. The happiness the sun's yellow glow normally produces is muted by the innocent looking white clouds. A large figure sits beneath a big oak near the center of the park. Small, spring winds slowly swirl around this down cast man. Alone in the world, he finds comfort in the sound of all the people moving around him, filling his ears and giving the illusion of human contact. The truth is no one had talked to him outside of a work context in a long time. This is what the great Captain America had become, a sad lonely man with no real friends, just work acquaintances.

Dexter Douglas walks out of the train station and starts walking towards the park. It was the best place around to do written homework, other than the Washington D.C.  
library. He shifts the bag on his back, steadying himself as he begins to briskly walk. A sudden burst of speed is gifted to him by Freakazoid to help him go faster. Dexter laughs at Freakazoid's eagerness to reach the park.

'You just want to get there so you can eat sweets, right?'

A small wave of guilt filters across the shared link of the two boys. Dexter lets out a laugh that rings and jingles in the slightly chilly spring air. Ever since Freakazoid had come into his life, Dexter had become a happier individual. More laughs and smiles came forth from him. Once again Dexter thanked God for Freakazoid. The slightly insane teen he shared a body with was truly a blessing in his slightly twisted world.

Dexter walks past the park's entrance to the giant oak tree that he normally sits at. He spots a figure already sitting there, shoulders hunched over in defeat.

-He could use a Butterscotch.-

Dexter nods in agreement. He slows his pace and makes his foot falls louder, so as not to  
startle him. People who feel defeated by the world are the worst to startle. The blond man looks up and sees his approach. His eyes look to be analyzing Dexter, as the teenager gets closer to the full grown man.

'Must have been a soldier at some point with the way he is checking me for a possible threat.'

The man looks behind himself and sees no one; confusion starts to dance across his sharp features. Dexter walks straight up to him then sits beside him. The trunk is wide enough fit the teen and the larger man and leaves just enough room to make it so that they did not awkwardly rub shoulders. Dexter shifts his bag of his back onto the ground between his legs. He reaches into one of the multiple pockets, pulling out a golden bag of old fashioned butterscotch candy. He pulls out a piece and turns to the man he is beside, who had been watching him out of the corner of his eye. Dexter clears his throat to attract the muscular man's attention. The large blond turns to the smaller teen, eyes slightly widened in surprise.

"I've been told that talking about why you are feeling miserable to another person is supposed to make you feel better. That person was a liar and was absolute rubbish at giving advice. I think it's much healthier to talk about normal things while enjoying a sweet and then going and fixing the problems. So, would you like a butterscotch, sir?"

Dexter's face reddens a bit at his boldness towards this total stranger, but he doesn't back down. With Freakazoid in his brain he really doesn't have to worry overly much about safety. The man slowly reaches out for the offered sweet. "Thanks." Says the other man as he carefully unwraps the candy and stores the wrapper in his pocket. He then places the sweet in his mouth. The sharp, refreshing flavor fills his mouth, as he closes his mouth and leans back against the tree. Dexter smiles at the man's reaction to the sweet.

Steve doesn't quite know why he accepted the small sweet from the teen. Fury would be, well, furious if he ever hear that he was accepting food from an unidentified source.  
Steve could not believe how suspicious of everything that man was.

'If I die due to poisoning from a piece of candy, well then at least I'll be back with my friends in heaven.'

Ah yes, how far the mighty have fallen. Steve Rogers is at a point in his life were he doesn't care if he is poisoned (though most poisons would not work on him due to being a super soldier). His SHIELD prescribed psychologist was not nearly as effective as this teen is at lightening his mood. The soldier lets a small grin fall onto his face.

The teen sits beside him, quiet. The Captain turns to look at the boy in the face and sees his eyes closed and a large grin radiating off his mouth. The kid opens both eyes and sees the older man looking at him. This he responds to by holding out a hand full of sweets. The Captain looks away embarrassed by the generosity of the teen.

"No thanks. I would not feel right in taking it."

The kid tilts his head as Steve looks into his eyes that lay behind thick lenses. Steve watches in amazement as multiple emotions fly across the boy's eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and Steve Rodgers had trained himself to look through those windows as to better assess a person. He had never seen so many emotions at once in any one's eyes. I will name a few of these emotions; happiness, confusion, worry, defensiveness, confident, fearful, unsure, and energized. Steve did not know how to translate this to threat or non-threat.

 _I can feel your confusion even here from my keyboard. How can Dexter have so many emotions in his eyes? Why is he in the Marvel Universe? Where is Deadpool at this time? Why doesn't anyone stop the creepy guy with pickles? I mean come on!_

 _Well I can tell you that Dexter's eyes are the windows to two interesting souls, making it really hard to read his singular emotions. As to where Deadpool is, well I'm not really sure, but really who is and why are you asking? That's a bit strange to think about midstory, right? Talking about stories, get back to reading this one!_

The kid then smiles letting out a quick bout of laughter.

"Come on. Surely you don't have any health qualms against eating this small bit of candy."

The teen's voice is filled with friendly mocking. His brown eyes light up with mischief. Steve decides to play along. It had been a while since anyone had joked around with him.

"I do have some issues with that much candy! Did your mother not ever teach to have sweets in moderation?"

"Moderation? What is this moderation? I mean, here I am offering you part of my candy horde when I could have chugged the lot! Except my kind gift or I will force it down your throat, wrapper and all."

The teen bobs his head up and down looking at Steve's large mass of muscles. Steve chuckles merrily as the teen dramatically widens his eyes and backs off.

"On second thought, um, yeah you don't have to eat any candy."

Steve Rodgers laughs loudly at this, a large grin covering his face. The teen also begins to laugh, though his laugh sounds as if two different people were laughing at once. The Captain does not focus on this for long due to a loud trill of a cell phone ringing. It's his. A soft sigh erupts from his mouth as he pulls the phone out of his pocket. Then he blinks. He can't remember how to answer calls. Steve stares as the phone continues to ring. The teen reaches over his arm and taps the green button on the screen.

"You're good to go. Future tip, green almost always means go, answer, or okay when it comes to machines. Red is often used to mean stop or disconnect. Kind of like traffic lights but with no yellow."

Steve nods and thanks the teen. Lifting his arm he carefully places the small device against his ear.

"Who was that talking in the background? Where are you?"

The director's gruff voice filters across the speakers in the device. Steve blinks,  
realizing he has no idea what the teens name is. Probably better for the kid so that SHIELD would not be tailing him. Steve decides to not even mention the teen.

"I'm in the park."

"Get to your apartment, ASAP. Someone will be waiting for you there to bring you to a pick up location."

"Yes, sir."

The call is ended and Steve gets up. He finds the teen in front of him with the candies still in hand. The younger male grabs one of Steve's hands and forces the small pile sweets into it.

"These are just in case you feel bad again and there is nobody there. Also never caught your name Mr.?"

"It's Steve. Thank you."

"You are welcome Steve. I'm Dexter."

"Goodbye Dexter."

"Bye."

Steve Rogers grins, his mood had taken a complete u turn on what it had been. He starts walking away, grasping the candy in his hand. A small spring has made its way into his step, showing his internal happiness. Looking back on that day, Steve always will remember how glad he was to have chosen to go to the park.

Dexter lets a contented sigh as he leans back into the oak. Mentally he thanks Freakazoid for the help. Freakazoid had helped him with the whole exchange. Dexter had felt a large amount of confidence which was abnormal for him when talking to new people. Freakazoid sends over a feeling of happiness then settles down in Dexter's mind for a nap so he would not disrupt Dexter during his homework. Dexter grins and gets to work on his homework. He was pleased to have helped someone who was having a rotten day. After all, Dexter had had plenty of those days before Freakazoid had come along.


	2. Meet Tony Stark

**For the few that actually ventured out and read this story, thank you. Basically no one really… But you! Who ever you are! :) And yes I am proud to have created a completely new crossover section on this website, thanks for asking. Hurrah!**

-Line break

Excitement crashes through the large group of gathered teens, making each one murmur and some giggle. Even the deep chill of a northern wind could not make a dent in the general air of enthusiasm of the crowd. One boy is more excited then the rest, but is carefully cloaking it. He watches as his breath becomes puffs of condensed vapor in the air, focusing on not leaping up and down in excitement.

"HOLD UP ONE SEC! WHAT IS GOING ON? ARE YOU NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN ANY OF DIS? NAAARRRG!"

 _I was about to! Now listen here mistah, do not fight with me mid story! That breaks the mood! Plus, Naarrrg, seriously? What does that even mean. Oh and another thing get rid of the dis, it's pronounced this unless you've recently been revamped and have a new TV show with an accent._

"Fine then. Let's get back to the story, or more importantly Dexter."

 _Okay let's go. (Coughs and stretches typing hands)_

The source of the general feeling stems from the fact these teenage students are on a field trip to the one and only Stark Tower. All the students had different reasons for being so enthusiastic. Most of the boys were happy to be out of the school building and did not plan on learning a lick. All but one of the girls hoped to get a glance at the famous Tony Stark. The one other girl was mistakenly in love with the town hero, who definitely was not interested. The one boy who is the most enthusiastic to be at Stark Tower, you know the boy I was talking about earlier, his name is Dexter. One of the biggest nerds ever.

The group enters the large building, many bouncing on the balls of their feet. Amazement at the interior of the building makes itself known through the loud gasping and awwing of the student body. Duncan, Dexters older, beefier, and more moronic brother, looks around and instantly becomes bord. Anything higher tech than a smartphone is idiotic to him. He looks at all the machines the tour group is passing, hoping for something interesting. When nothing pops up within the first fifteen minutes of the tour, the boy starts getting angry. Many words can describe Duncan but patient is not one of them. A large machine to right starts the barely used gears in his brain. A quick look at his "dweeby" unsuspecting brother is all that is needed to finish the "evil genius" plan.

Duncan shoves his smaller brother with all his footballer strength into the machine. Dexter goes flying past the rope and into the machine. Pain rips up into his left arm. Freakazoids mind goes into overdrive. He finds the schematics for the machine in his data bank and starts figuring out the safest way for Dexter to get his arm out. Freak starts instructing Dex on which bits of machine he should yank away to make room for him to pull out his arm. Information flies between the two minds, both working hard to get out of the situation with as little harm as possible. Finally an opening for Dexter's arm is created and he yanks it out. This all took thirty seconds, with Dexter's right hand aided by Freaks superspeed. The tour guide and teacher had turned at the sound of crashing and had seen a blur of movement that was Dexters right hand. A blink and they both saw Dexter holding his out of joint bleeding left arm. All the students had turned by now. Many girls shrieked at the sight of blood and the boys looked away. While the teacher and tour guide were quickly approaching Dexter, he popped his arm back into its socket with a sickening pop, as he had done many times before.

Gasps of disgust fill the room at that sound, many staring in horror at the teen who had popped his arm back in. He was not paying any attention to them. Dexter was focusing inward trying to calm Freakazoid down. The teen superhero was seething in anger at Duncan, thinking of ways to hurt the idiotic teenage.

'Calm down Freakazoid. I'll live.. You saved me from it being any worse than it was.'

-That's the point. It could have been worse! When I get my hands on Duncan…-

'You are not going to get your hands on my brother. I'm fine Freak! Please calm down.-

Mentally responding with a nod and then sending an apology over the link Freakazoid goes back to watching the outside world. The Stark tower medics were leading Dexter to a special portion of the tower for injuries caused by machines. Dexter is forced onto a white bed and a medic starts cleaning the blood off his arm. Apologies for ruining such a fine piece of machinery start flying out of his mouth and a single, very small tear falls from the corner of his eye.

' I'm going to get kicked out and never allowed back. This is awful.'

-You are not going to get kicked out. Me and the author would never let something like that happen. Plus this is Duncan's fault, and do NOT try to take the blame.-

Meanwhile in the outside world the medic had assured Dexter that they knew it was an accident that he got into the machine and no apologies were needed. Dexter stopped apologizing thanks to the double assurance. A sudden phone call to the medical area sends the medic running, leaving Dexter semi alone.

-Is your arm going to be okay?-

'Did you not hear the medic? It's fine, just a few scratches that aren't that deep. Oh, and my shoulder will be sore, but no more than usual.'

-That's good otherwise Duncan would have gotten..-

We shall never know what Duncan would of gotten, for at that moment a protesting Tony Stark was dragged in by the medics. His red shirt is slightly burnt as were his arms. The ten medics were freaking out (hehehe) trying to treat Tony and trying to keep him from escaping. The geniuses eyes look away from the medics, about to do an eye roll when they catch sight of the hurt teenage boy. Confusion flashes over Tony, giving the medics a chance to force him onto the bed and enable them to wrap up his arms. Dexter watches on, awed at the fact he even gets to see Tony Stark, embarrassment that Freakazoid was laughing really hard, and slight confusion on why Tony Stark was trying to resist the medics.

-He looks he went down the chimney, fell arms first onto the fire, and then proceeded to dash around the room waving his arms, singing "This girl is on fire!"-

Dexter fought valiantly to keep the laughter in, but Freakazoid was not helping with singing that very song way off tune and key. The image of Tony Stark doing that very thing was hard to resist. Finally after Tony Stark had been bandaged up, Dexter could fight no longer. Dexter snorts softly looking down at the cot he sits on. Tony turns and looks at him, not that Dexter noticed, he was busy asking Freak to stop. A quizzical look enters Tony's face as he watches the odd teen roll his eyes several times, as if listening to someone saying really stupid things.

"So, kid. What happened to you to make the stinkin harpies drag you to their lair?"

Dexter jumps a little at the sudden yank back into reality.

'I really need to stop having internal conversations and not paying any attention to the real world.'

-How about we both work on that, okay Dexy?-

Dexter shakes himself and remembers the question that had been asked.

"I, um, well, I fell (Freak yells in protest, gaining a wince from Dexter),er was shoved into one of the interesting machines on display. I think it was the automatic case making machine."

Red works its way into Dexter's cheeks and heat starts to fog up his glasses. He glances away from the genius. The billionaire's eyes narrow slightly at the reaction then a huge grin lit up his face.

" You got it easy kid. I had a machine blow up in my face. Bam! Fire everywhere like I was the girl on fire from the Hunger Games movie or something."

The teen snorts, as the phrasing brings up memories of Freak's singing. Then he glances at his ripped up arm. A soft sigh flutters out from his mouth as he forces his eyes away from his mangled limb to the man on the cot adjacent to him.

-Go on! Say something. Or I'll start that song-

"What were you working on, Mr. Stark?"

"Don't call me Stark, makes me feel old. Just call me Tony." He looks at Dexter expectantly.

"Er… I'm Dexter."

"Well Poindexter, I was working on my most recent idea. Green energy. I'm almost ready to make this whole tower go off the grid for a year."

Dexter's eyes brighten in excitement.

"So you were working on this and were probably seeing which elements are the most efficient at producing and transporting energy that is transformed into electrical energy. You are probably using something similar to your arch reactor tech. Ohh that sounds likes a lot of fun messing around with all the variables." Dexter's voice seems to brighten with excitement. Tony begins to grin, he likes this kid.

"Yeah it is fun. You into that? "

"Kind of. I just think it's interesting all the different things you can mess up on but no one pays attention to once you create the final product. Personally, I like anything that whirrs or clicks. "

A medic then steps between the two and gently grabs Dexters arm. Tony is about to protest when Pepper bursts in, slightly frazzled. Tony sees the kid glance at him as he leaves and grin. Then he heard the kid mumble something slightly disturbing under his breath.

"Oh stop laughing Freak."


	3. Meeting Clint

**Thank you for the review guest! I love knowing someone read this! Freakazoid sends cyber cake and milk. A special thanks to Steven Spielberg, a more inspiring person there never was, other than who ever created daleks. Story time!**

 **-** _Why when heros try to take vacation/breaks do they end up in the middle of the crazy, hectic, mind bending action anyway? It kinda begs the question of why bother. I mean really. Though I suppose it could be for plot convenience. That's one of the reasons I use it…_ Anyway, Hawkeye, aka Clint Barton was pondering this exact question as he watches a giant booger monster proceed to attack the Nation's Capital. He had come here for vacation, hoping to finally go and see all the memorials of D.C. Now it looked like packing his collapsing bow in his carry on bag had been a wise move. Hurrying to grab it, Clint pauses minutely when he sees a bright streak of light race down the street. A bright blue, strange looking teen can be seen once the electric blue streak stops.

"Aww come on! The booger monster! Do I hav'ta?"

A short pause and then the teen starts leaping around mucasy creature, phasing in and out of its hide with his punches. Clint uses this time to climb a nearby building and collapse his bow. Pulling out his arrows, he looks through his different tips, thinking of which would be most effective. Shooting an ice arrow causes the animal to freeze momentarily, then it turns to Clint's position, snarling angrily. The blue teen is blocked from Hawkeye's line of sight by the large green creature of sickness.

Dexter sighs at the sight of the booger monster chasing after some crazy(not as crazy as Freak though) person had shot a freezing arrow thing at it. Using this momentary lull in the battle for Freak, he quickly gives him a plan. The super teen that is in the real world dashes away and grabs the necessary supplies. When he gets back, the stranger has started rapid firing freeze arrows. Dexter gives off a rapid list of instructions, hoping that it would work and asks, should his plan fail, that Freakazoid get the stranger out of the way of the creature.

 _At this point in the story, I would like to point out the plan involve five boxes of Mucinex and a jar. Pause here if you think you can figure out what is going to happen._

 _Paused yet?_

 _Now?_

 _Going to just keep reading? Either way the story will now go on._

Dexter watches as Freakazoid rips open the medicine boxes and sprints around the monster. Leaping up the walls of buildings Freak dumps the medication almost evenly all over the creature. It begins shrinking, slowly at first then more quickly. Freak and Dexter both cheer when the creature gets to the size of a baseball. Using the jar, Freakazoid scoops it up. Then he starts doing his victory dance accompanied by music that no one is sure where it came from. ( _It's the song Welcome to the Club_ )

Clint stares down at the dancing teen with some amusement and a whole lot of confusion. Climbing down, he briskly walks over to the younger male. The blue teen waves joyfully, smiling at the archer.

"Thanks for the help! The booger monster can be a challenge."

Clint snorts at the name for the creature. Peering closely at the kid, he sees that the pigmentation of his skin is not from makeup. Weird but not the weirdest thing he had seen in his time at SHEILD.

"You're welcome kid. Mind telling me who you are?"

The kid puffs out his chest, grinning madly with pride. His voice booms out from his lungs, authoritative and strong.

"I'm Freakazoid! Defender of the Nation's Capital. Welcome to the US of A!"

"Thanks. Clint."

He hold his hand out for a handshake. After a second of confusion that litters the other beings face, a light bulb seems to go off and the teen shakes.

"Thank you mister eagle eye. From what Dexy says, you must have great vision and lots of training with that bow. Your shots were well centered, and you didn't ever miss. Thank you again for the help!"

With that the kid raises his arms upwards and starts running in place, rapidly moving his legs like he was trying to lift up off the ground. Suddenly he freezes, smile widely and starts moving forward with his arms upwards, still whooshing.

"WAIT!"

Clint yells, hoping to stop the odd being. Freakazoid does stop and turns with a large smile.

"Yes?"

"What place should I go and see first? I'm a tourist right now, soooo."

The teen beams and before Clint can complete a blink he is scooped up and transported to the Washington Monument. They were on the top floor, just inside the window. Freakazoid quickly hands Clint a ticket for entering, ensuring that the archer would not get in trouble for being there.

"After saving this place from a large spacey wacey rock, they let me in free. Kinda wish I could carry Dexy up here like this…. Oh well…Have fun new friend!"

And with that the blue teen left in a burst of speed, leaving behind a amused Clint. Mentally he readies his report for Fury, but decides to enjoy the monument before going actually making and sending it.

Yo! This is the end. Hoorah!


	4. Meet Tony Stark Part 2

**This chapter is weird as it mirrors my other story but was written before the other story. Makes me feel odd in posting, but flocci non facio as they say! Thanks for the reviews. Feel free to take this idea up if ya want, no copy 'n paste, though, k? And away we go!**

Dexter stretches his arms, readying himself for a night of internet socializing and playing. This was his only social life that he had. Freakazoid yawned tiredly inside his head. He had gone up against Long Horn and Cave Guy who had been working together. The two villains had ended up catching Freak, but he had escaped the cage while they argued. From there Freakazoid had a pretty simple time of beating the two villains and sending them off to jail.

'Go ahead, sleep. It's not like I'll be doing anything terribly exciting for the next few hours.'

-Wake me if something happens.- Mumbles Freak tiredly back. Dexter nods and the he accesses the internet. Hours fly inside of chat rooms, filled with long discussions on theories and facts of the world. Show episodes were heatedly argued over, each side defending their points and ideas venomously. Dexter exited out of one of these TV show chat rooms and entered a forum for computer chatting. There he talked to another user about hacking and what was the best firewall strategy. They challenged him to a contest in which both of them tried to hack the other. Dexter tried to refuse, knowing that having someone who basically was a computer set up most of the firewall was cheating. In the end he accepted the challenge, shaking his head quietly. Ah well this may be fun at least.

The two hackers set off, each trying to breach the others defences. The lines of code that Dexter was hacking through were complex, intertwining with each other to create a nearly impenetrable fortress. Nearly. His fingers fly across the keyboard, quickly penetrating through the wall. It was one of the most complex walls he had ever seen. But Dexter had the experience of trying to hack past Freakazoid, which was way more complex and mind bending than any normal human could produce. Three hours in an neither side has won yet. By this time Freak had woken up, demanding to know why someone was trying to break into the computer. After hearing about the contest Freakazoid began to switch up the code, holding up the progress of the other hacker, much to Dexter's dismay.

'Thats cheating!'

-Well this other persons using an AI against you. I just have to even the odds Dexy!-

'He has a what!'

Dexter begins to work faster, seeing that the patterns are changing in an unusual way. He realized that Freak was right. Suddenly he did not feel so bad having Freakazoid back him in this cyber battle. Twenty minutes later he broke through the firewall. Dexter let out a loud cheer. He had gained victory over the stranger that had challenged him. Slowly he started poking around, spotting other large firewalls around different files.

-Want to hack those? It would be fun!-

Dexter grinned and slowly shook his head to Freakazoid. The challenge was to get past the first firewall, not to break completely into this person's system and steal their stuff. Dexter then pales as he discovers who exactly he had just hacked. Freak became extremely worried as Dexter began violently shaking.

-Whats the matter, Dexy? Who'd we hack?-

'Tony Stark. The Tony Stark. What am I going to do?! He still hasn't broke through our wall yet, has he? He doesn't know who I am, right?' Fear dances through Dexter even as Freak reassures him. He had just hacked into one of the richest and most technologically advanced man in the world computer. Plus this guy was also Iron Man. IRON MAN!. Dexter quickly went to the chat room, hoping that the other male would soon come in, without having broken through his systems. Shakely he sent out a message to Tony Stark.

 _ **Got into your system, Mr. Stark.**_

The reply was almost immediate.

 **What? How? I haven't gotten into to yours yet!**

Dexter, feeling slightly braver and immensely pleased with his hacking skills and Freaks defensive skills typed back.

 _ **Thats cause mines better.**_

 **That can't be possible! I have JARVIS.**

 _ **And I have my own system, which you have yet to beat. Your AI needs some improvements. Maybe a faster randomizer that repeats even less. That's how I got in. The coding did not change rapidly enough.**_

A few minutes pass with the last bit of typed text going unanswered. Dexter began a conversation with Freakazoid about how the AI could have been better to avoid boredness. Finally there was a reply.

 **I would like to meet with you and trade ideas. Would an internship at Stark Industries interest you? I need to know who you are.**

Dexter sighed, wishing only slightly he could take the billionaire up on the internship offer.

-Why can't you?-

'First off, I need to be here so you can protect the nation's capital. Secondly, I need to finish high school before I leave this house, Moms rules you know.'

-All good reasons. Please tell me you'll at least meet with him, if he offers. Please, please, please, plz? :)-

'FINE. I'LL DO IT! Hold up. Did you just mentally send me a smiley face?'

-Yes, so?-

Dexter shakes his head. Life was always going to get stranger with Freak around.

 _ **I can't accept your offer of an internship for personal life reasons. Sorry.**_

 **Come on! At least meet with me in person. I'll come to wherever you are, since it's no problem for me.**

Dexter feel Freakazoid humming gently in his skull, excitement mounting in the strange internet being. With a soft smile, he gently taps his reply into the computer.

 _ **I'm in Washington. Go to a restaurant called Hpar's Pizzas Delight. When do you want to meet there?**_

 **Tomorrow at 3:00pm a good time, mystery man?**

Dexter reddens, embarrassed by the stupid nickname.

Freakazoid hides his wave of possessive anger from Dexter. Silen

tly, he rationalises with himself (haha, sooo not normal) deciding to only really angry if someone else called Dexter Dexy. That was his nickname to use.

 _ **Yes thats a good time for me.**_

'That cool with you Freakazoid?'

-Yes! Of course Dexy! So cool its arctic. I would say super icey.-

Then Freakazoid happily went of an a tangent about water freezing, Vanilla Ice's Amish adventures, and the Titanic.

 **I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and call me Tony. Mr. Stark is my father.**

 _ **Okay. Good bye.**_

Dexter logs off, weariness swiftly curling around his mind. Hurriedly he gets into bed sending a final good night to Freakazoid.

-Time Skip-o! OOOOHHHH FREAK OUT! JK..-

Dexter hums lightly the song that Freakazoid had been singing in his head all day. Apparently people were streaming a lot of Carry on my Wayward Son in celebration of a new season of Supernatural. Freakazoid sings along to his humming, both enjoying the pleasant weather that surrounds them. Dexter enters the restaurant and sits in the corner, waiting. Upon Freakazoids instance, Dexter looks down and looks through the menu.

A few minutes a hooded man enters and looks around. The man jerks when he catches sight of the strangely teen in the corner reading a menu. After he recovers, he confidently walks over to the smaller male.

"Poindexter! Why didn't you say it was you last night?"

Dexter jerks, his body stiffening for a second before he recognizes who had just talked to him.

-Butt face. He shouldn't go around scaring people like a creeper-

'Freakazoid…stop.'

Returning to the world, Dexter looks at the man who is now sitting opposite of him. He breathes deeply, pushing the smile that had been on his face earlier back on.

"Because there is no fun in being obvious?"

Tony snorts, nodding his head.

"I guess. So about the internship. Why not?"

"Can't leave home till I graduate Highschool. Which is going to take a while."

-And other more Heroic reasons.-

'Yes Freak.'

"Bummer kid. You're pretty smart. Anyone who can hack my systems has to be. How did you make your computer so impenetrable? "

"I can't tell you, sorry."

"Aww come on kid. Fine. I figure it out eventually. If you cant intern with me, I still need someone to bounce ideas off of who can keep up. I think that you can. "

"So you want me to be your sounding board?"

"Please?"

'Freakazoid?'

-Not during school hours. But other wise, way to go Dexy! I always knew you were super spectacularly smart and now someone else recognizes it!-

Tony watches as the boy seems to have a internal discussion. Hope fills him as he thinks of finally gaining a science buddy. The boy seems to reach a decision.

"I agree to this as long as you avoid calling me between 5:15am -2:18pm or after 11:00pm during school days. Any other time during the week and most times on the weekend is fine with me."

"Awsome. Mind texting me that info and I'll have JARVIS lock it in."

"I would need your number to do so."

"Give me phone, I'll plug it in for you."

"Okay."

Dexter hands over his phone as a waiter finally walks over to their table. He had been in shock the nerdy Dexter Douglas was eating out with someone else. Dexter sighs slightly, knowing exactly why it had taken so long. The waiter doesn't seem to recognize Tony, thankfully. Dexter decides to let Freakazoid chose the type of pizza, within reason. He had done this a couple of times before with interesting results.

"I would like a slice with extra cheese, macaroni ,chicken, and bacon and a coke please. Thank you."

Surprise flickers across the two other humans faces at the choice in toppings. Tony shakes his head, smiles and requests the same. He grins widely at the teen and begins frowning when the waiter walks away.

"Now that the business is over I have some other things to talk to you about. First off, how is your arm?"

"Fine. It's all healed now."

"And your brother?"

Dexter reddens, thinking of how aggressive Freak had been after they had returned home. Duncan had been wrestled into submission when Freakazoid had finally had gotten out. Duncan's fearful pleas still curled through Dexter's mind. Dexter feels Freakazoid preening at the memory. A soft sigh swirls from him as he thanks God that Freakazoid was on his side and not against him. He was a terrifying force to be reckoned with, and with the wrong intentions… (Foreshadowing, maybe?)

"Punished soundly."

"Good. Final question that I need to ask. Why did you say freak under breath the last time I saw you? Were you talking to yourself?"

Dexter's stares quietly at the man across from him as fear curls though his quickly numbing veins. Ideas twirl through his mind, each trying to find a logical explanation.

"I was talking to myself."

"And you called yourself a freak?"

"No! Err… I really don't remember saying that particular word…"

Dexter feels frustration tango with fear within his stomach. He would not, no, could not ever reveal himself as Freakazoids secret identity, but he really did not want one of his ideals thinking that he thought of himself as a freak. He had not thought of himself in that way for a long time and he would never do so again. Tony was still staring at Dexter, analyzing him in a nerve wracking way. Dexter hears Freakazoid talking calmly, soothing his fears.

-At worst, if he thinks you think of yourself in that way, he will try to improve your confidence in yourself. Which seems it could do you no harm.-

'Okay. I hope the pizza comes to end this awkwardness.'

The pizza slices arrive with drinks ending the line of conversation. The two start talking more sciency stuff and about how surprisingly good the pizza toppings tasted. The meetup ends latter and both go separately. Within two days Tony calls Dexter and starts throwing ideas at him. This started becoming a daily occurrence as Dexter kept up with the genius, helping him solve problems. When both were stumped, Freakazoid surfed the web and everything connected to it any way, dragging back multiple bits of data. He happily sent these bits of data to Dexter through their link, purring and bouncing around in their shared mind as Dexter praises him.

SHIELD eventually notices Tony Stark's constant contact with someone, but were unable to hack into either of the phones or into the channel. As far as they could tell, the mystery person had to be pretty special for Tony Stark to continually call them. Freakazoid full heartedly agreed and strived harder to keep his Dexy anomomuos and safe from the giant spy organization.


	5. Meeting Spiderman

**I wrote this awhile back, before the movie Avengers. So now I officially can claim this fiction could not even have been possible in the Avenger Movie Universe. Also Spider Man, not an avenger technically, but, um,(insert excuse).**

 **Also thanks for the reviews. This isn't complete. While trying to make a singular flowing story, I want each last chapter to be able to stay as the last chapter with as little disturbance to the reader wanting to know what will happen next. If you have questions put it in a review or PM me. I try to respond reasonably quick.**

 **-This author is not reasonable.-**

 **Shut it Freakazoid! Now onto the chapter.**

New York City slowly grows in noise as the sun rises. The city that never sleeps shifts from its quieter nights to the daylight hours. A single hero watches from the top of random skyscraper as the city, his city started up its loud noises. The time for spiders to be about was over and he needed to swing by his house to grab some sleep.

Last night had been a good one for our friendly neighborhood webhead. A few robberies and muggings and no supervillain action. It was suspicious but in all honesty Peter was thankful for the break. His Aunt was currently out of town, visiting friends that had moved farther away for the rest of the weekend. This allowed for him to enter and leave the house with little concern that she would notice him. Just as he is about to enter the alley he had left some civilian clothes, his spidey-sense goes off. He shifts as he swings to head towards where his mental beacon was pointing out. There ain't no rest for the wicked.

When Spider Man arrives at the location of the disturbance, he spots a large brained man lying in a pile of twisted limbs and machine bits as a blue teen stands nearby singing loudly while dancing the macarena. The teen twists around and catches sight of Spiderman. He waves and runs up to the spider powered teen.

"HUGGBEES!"

"What?"

Spider Man stares at the other teen, taking note of his bright red longjohns and the lightning bolts in his anti gravity hair.

"It's fun to say. Come on try it. Please?"

"Who are you?"

The blue teen puffs out his chest, pride filling his eyes.

"I'm Freakazoid, hero of Washington D.C. Savior of the nation's capital, unless Dexy doesn't want me to that any more."

"Spiderman. Nice to meet you. If you are the hero of the capital, why are you here?"

Freakazoid jerks his thumb over his shoulder at the groaning men that still lay in a pile.

"This is one of my regulars. He was planning to do some serious meanie weenie stuff. It involved poo gas. I HATE POOGAS!."

Spider Man nods, feeling way too tired to deal with insanity. There was no fight for him to battle here, so he decided to call it a night, er, day. He thanked the strange hero for preventing whatever crises could have occurred and swings away to the alley his clothes are hidden in.

The world seems to blur hazely as he walks home, reminding him of how little sleep he actually had gotten in the last week. Shaking his head did him little good as he continues to walk down the street. Black spots dance in front of his vision when he crashes into something, err rather, someone. He hears voices, but has trouble focusing in on them. Peter feels like someone is dragging him somewhere, though he is unsure who and where to.

Dexter was in New York for the Giant Computer Competition. His family had not come with him, so he had a whole week without them. Not that he hated his family (maybe he hated Duncan a little, who wouldn't?), but after a point they did get on his nerves. The last thing he had expected was for the Lobe to show up and attack New York. Actually no that was not the last thing he expected to happen. He had a list of thing that he did not expect to happen and that was not at the bottom. That spot was reserved for being taken back in time in a phone box, attacked by a poo gas monster, and then killed by water dragon zombies. (Foreshadowing? Not really) Luckily Freakazoid had dealt with them before they became an issue. Spider man had seemed relieved that the issue had been taken care of, perhaps he was tired.

-I hope that he is alright.-

'Me too Freak. Me too.'

Dexter hums quietly as he walks down the street when suddenly someone staggers into him. Instead of the typical apologies and continuing on their way, the other person collapses into Dexter. In order not to fall over Freakazoid has to lend some of his strength. The other teenage male seemed to be really out of it, not responding to Dexter's worried questions. Giving up on trying to get a response out of the teen, Dexter pulls him into the nearest coffee shop. He sits him down and goes and gets to cups of coffee, both with extra sugar but no milk at Freakazoid recommendation. He also buys a pastry on a whim.

Sitting across from the teen he had dragged in, Dexter pushes one of the cups towards him. The other boy shifts when the scent of coffee hits him, opening his eyes and blinking them rapidly. His eyes seem to regain clarity as he struggles to sit up.

-Push the cup closer, Dexy.-

Dexter does as Freakazoid asks and watches as the other boys eyes zero in on the cup.

"Its for you. You seem like you could use the caffeine and sugar."

The teen nods once and begins to swallow the sugary drink. He places the cup back on the table, eyes widening and he sharply glances up at Dexter.

"Exactly how much sugar in in here?"

Dexter blushes slightly in embarrassment, not expecting for the other teens first works to be spoken so sharply.

"Err… I'm not sure. I asked for the most sugar infused drink they had."

Dexter sips his cup experimentally and smile at the rush of sugar he feels. It reminded him of what it felt to turn into Freakazoid. Freakazoid hums contently at the sugar intake and buzzes around the Freak Zone. The other teen takes another sip and slowly leans back in his seat.

"Thanks. For the coffee and not leaving me on the street. This is exactly what I needed. Sorry for crashing into names Peter."

Peter turns slightly red, embarrassed now that he has enough of his brains back to realize what's going on. He hide his face behind the cup of coffee. Dexter grins, calm washing through out his mind.

"It's fine. My names Dexter. Mind if I ask why you were wandering around in such a bad condition?"

"Not enough sleep. My own fault."

"Here."

Dexter shoves the pastry over to the other teen, ignoring Freakazoids light sigh at the loss. The other teen thanks him again and begins to eat it. Quiet falls between the two teens as coffee is sipped. Peter yawns, sleepy even with the large amount of sugar inside him. Dexter smiles and stands up.  
"Want help getting home?"

Peter becomes quiet, considering the offer presented to him. The other teen had been extremely kind and he had already helped him alot. Anxious not to trouble Dexter any longer, Peter politely tells him no. When he stands, he partially collapses, proving that he did indeed need help getting home. Dexter pulls him gently up and lets Peter lean against him as he walks out of the coffee shop. Peter gives him instructions on how to get to his house. When they finally arrive Dexter insists the that he take Peter upstairs to ensure that he got to bed alright. Peter agrees, but with one condition.

"Lock the door with the key under the rock on the porch and put the key back under the rock. Please?"

Insecurity at the is decision slowly crawls through his mind then is quickly erased by the numbing want of sleep. Blackness over takes his world before he can make sure that Dexter has left.

Dexter writes his email, his phone, and a science forum with his user name on a sticky note. He smiles as he takes a final look around the science poster covered walls of the room, then walks off. He follows through with Peter's request.

-You're a superhero!-

'Not really.'

-Anyone who can be that kind to strangers is definitely a superhero.-

'Please stop. You're making me blush.'

Dexter was indeed blushing, ducking his head in embarrassment.

'Let's head back to the hotel.'

-K. Wanna grab a snow cone on the way back? :P-

'I'll never understand how you send mental emojis, but yes let's grab a snow cone.'

End!


	6. Meet Deadpool

**Here is another chapter, but also includes no avengers.. Let me check something… yep the next chapter is not avengers either. Should post that soon just to be consistent. Also lost my editor.. So all mistakes are now blamed on Titivillus. Please inform me if you see his handy work. The reason I have not been posting is because I was working on collab about bears and squirrels and the universe building is sticky as sap. So if anyone actually is readying this note, thanks for tuning into the ramble.**

 **Thanks for talking to me through reviews. Feels real nice. Also Freakazoid thanks you. And Deadpool. And thank you Carlos Benavides, you are just a swell guy.**

 **On to the story of amazingness. Call me out on references.**

The break right after a fight is what Freakazoid lives for. Dexter would typically allow him to do whatever he wanted without complaining if they had nothing they had to do. Freakazoid zips around gleefully, wondering what he should do with his free time.

-Have any ideas?-

'Nope.'

-Pure randomness it is! Wahooo!-

Unknown to the blue teen an assassination was taking place in his city. Not that the criminal did not deserve it, but assassination is typically frowned upon. I think. Maybe. I'm pretty sure on that fact, but please do correct me if I'm wrong. A black gloved hand steadies the gun as it is pointed towards the criminal masterminds head. A gunshot and then the assassin leaves after a quick snapshot of the dead body. Deadpool had better things to do then standing around staring at a dead body, such as chimichangas. Those sound really good about now.

The merc with a mouth leaps across some buildings in order to get a good mexican restaurant he had heard about. Dropping down in an alley right beside it , Deadpool walks out to see an odd, but not any more abnormal than some of the things he had seen, teen standing in front of the Mexican resturant.

"To go in, or not to go in, that is my question."

The blue skinned teen stares at the entrance with a questioning gaze. Deadpool feels a little confused, not understanding how anyone could question whether or not they should enter a Mexican restaurant.

"Dude just go in!"

Deadpool says in a friendly tone, but with an irritated undertone. The blue teen turns to look straight at his mask with a puppy dog face, eyes wide with fear.

"I've never been in a place like this. I wouldn't know what to get. Dexy says that chimichangas would be good, but I dunno…"

Deadpool's mask eyes widen in surprise. Someone who had never had Mexican before. How could this be true? This was horrible, almost on the level of a zombie apocalypse. And Deadpool could somewhat remember what that was like. The suggestion made by this mysterious 'Dexy' made him like him and the blue teen slightly more than normal strangers.

"Follow this Dexy's advice. Chimichangas are awesome!"

"Okay! Thanks! I'm Freakazoid!"

"Deadpool."

The two enter the restaurant, standing in line. They talk about all sorts of things. Deadpool feels a slight tingle of shock as the teen is able to keep up with his out of control thought processes. Fish, puppies, and superheroes twist into the conversation. After ordering and receiving their food, the two strange beings sit together still chatting. Freakazoid brings up that he had met Spider Man.

"Really?"

Deadpool stares at the teen with interest. He had met Spider Man before, but it he knew the red and blue arachikid to be pretty easily aggravated. Or was it just him personally? What eves! Deadpool knew he was awesome. Through is Spider Man eventually noticed, that certainly would be welcome.

"Yeah. He seemed fairly tired though. I bet he has a sleep deprivation problem. I know I would if I had a schedule like his."

"Hmmmm. Maybe that's why he's always anoyed when I talk to him."

Freakazoid smiles widely.

"Maybe if you help him or get him some caffeine while he's on patrol he'll be less tired. I would do it, but I can't leave the Capital city. Duties. And not the bathroom type. "

Deadpool snorts and taps his chin. Thoughts curl through his insanely messed up mind.

_RUDE AUTHOR!_

 **Shut up!**

_NEVER_

 **Feerine! No cake for this planet!**

-Hey not fair! Punish him not the rest of us!-

'Freak, who are you talking to? '

-The Author-

"Wait! You have voices in your head too? And you can hear the author?"

Deadpool stares at Freakazoid with slight wonder, while the teen looks back in surprise and fear.

"You can hear Dexy in my head?"

"That's who Dexy is? My voices are called Yellow and White."

"Oh! Hello! Sorry I did not say hello before. Say hi Dexy!"

'Hi…'

A sudden buzz from Deadpool's and Freakazoid's pockets has both of them standing up and excusing themselves. Some villain was attacking the North side of the city, while the money for the job was ready for its receiver. Figure out which is for who because this is where this story stops. Actually I lied. They traded phone numbers, promising to meet up again some time. And then the story ended.


	7. The Splitting

I just discovered this chapter lying around on my computer. I think it was hidden by Guitierrez. Yep, that's what happened. Also computer keeps glitching out, sorry.

Freakazoid hums quietly, mulling over a problem that had been bugging him since he first came into the world. Dexter was on the outside sleeping dreamlessly, gently snoring every once in awhile. Freak smiles from his place in the Freakazone, pleased with how peaceful Dexter is. Now back to the problem at hand. He and Dexter were one. It had been this way since the chips boot up. Not that Freak was complaining too loudly about this, but it would be nice to play two player games together, or go on walks to the park, or even just to shake hands in the real world. Freakazoid surfs across the web, looking for something that might become a solution.

Hours later, he has amassed a knowledge base, that if mixed together with a proper dose of insanity, gave a solution to his odd problem. Nudging Dexter mentally, he asks him to let him out. Dexter nods sleeply, whispering the magic words, then falling back asleep inside of their shared mind scape. Freak lets out a soft sigh of content, then rushes down to the Freakalair. He had a couple hours worth of work to get done.

The sound of banging and the buzz of a drill irritates Dexter in his sleep.

"Cut noise." He mumbles wearily. Freakazoid apologizes and shuts the link that allows Dexter to hear the outside world down.

We interrupt this program to allow time to pass and to skip over boring scenes.

Thank you.

Finally Freakazoid had finished building the machine. It had taken over two hours to get it completed. Happily he sits to look at the large hoop shaped object. It was similar to the teleporter in one of the episodes of Phineas and Ferb, but had a completely different purpose. Having completed his work, Freakazoid rushes back to bed and switches out with Dexter. He falls asleep, giddy thinking of showing Dexter his invention in the morning. Conveniently the next day is a Saturday, allowing Freakazoid time to show off his new invention. Dexter yawns tiredly as Freakazoid bouncily wakes him up. Slowly he wakes up at Freakazoids instance that he needed to look at something. Dexter enters the underground Freakalair, shaking off the last edges of sleep from his quietly at the giant machine, he rechecks with Freakazoid that this is what he had come to see.

-Yepsy! Hit the blue button and then walk through the swirling stuff.-

'Okay then…'

Dexter does what Freak says, completely trusting Freakazoids instructions. He had learned after almost over a year of sharing a mindscape with him that Freakazoid would never intentionally hurt him. Walking through the sluggish purple swirls feels odd, like paint being applied to his skin and then harshly scrubbed off. It left an odd tingling feeling, then all at once Dexter felt like he is missing something. He stumbles, tripping over air. Surprisingly he finds himself not face planting on the ground, but instead in the arms of another. Shock racks his system with a unhealthy dose of fear. Had someone broken into the lair?

"Dexter! Snap out of it!"

Dexter opens the eyes he had unintentionally shut, gasping a s he catches sight of Freakazoid holding onto him.

"Huh?"

This is his eloquent response to the situation before he violently shakes his head. Bewilderment rushes through his system, causing a failure in his mind. Freakazoid looks very concerned, pulling Dexter up to his feet. He stumbles again, gripping hard onto Freakazoid's arms.

"Whoah there! "

Dexter stares straight into Freakazoids eyes, disbelief clear on his own face. Slowly he raises one hand up, touching Freakazoids face gently. Their link hums lightly, giving Dexter a sudden flood of confidence. Seeing that his friend is regaining his bearings, Freakazoid starts talking.

"Not to be a party pooper, but do you want to stop this weird Vulcan mind meld moment and go do something? You know, now that we can do stuff together?"

Dexter laughs and nods. Freak grabs his hands, dragging him to another section of the lair. Rapidly he explains they only have four hours before they instantly rejoin. When asked about the time limit, he explains he did not want someone to take advantage of their separation. After four hours of multiplayer video games, the two rejoin, turning back into Dexter.

"Will we always join back into me?"

-Unless consciously we decide not, yeah we will. It's less odd for me to disappear into thin air. So, shall we do this again sometime?-

"Yep! It was fun."

"Alright!"

And so began the numerous times of splitting and hanging out. Sometimes Freakazoid would rush them to other parts of the world and they would hang out there. Eventually Dexter modified the device into a smaller machine that he worn around his neck and under his shirt like a necklace. It would only split them if he or Freakazoid mentally called for it.


	8. Meet the Captian Part 2

**Note: Captain would never have seen even the oldest of arcade machines. Not even Pong! ALSO I have discovered politics. By becoming president. Of nerds and geeks. ALL BOW BEFORE ME. Also Im pretty sure Ultron keeps hacking this story, probably mad he aint in it.**

-Shush. Stories starting. P.S. Dexter says as president of nerds you have no right to ask people to bow. Just saying.-

Steve returns to Washington D.C., weary of seeing his old city with all of its changes. He lived there mainly for the memories it brought him. But sometimes, it was nice to get away. Plus he might be able to see Dexter again and thank him once more for his help. The feeling of a cool wind brushing through his hair as he walks helps keep Steve calm. This whole time period is filled to the gills with new technologies. He can barely step out from his bed before he is assaulted by how out of place he is. Steve never admits to how insecure this world makes him, feeling that there is no place for him. Unconsciously, his shoulders start to slump downwards in defeat.

"Steve? Is that you?"

The Captain turns, surprised to see that Dexter is right behind him.

"Dexter?"

The kid beams happily, nodding his head.

"So, how have you been?"

"Better since I talked to you. How are you?"

"Good. Great, really. Hey, if you are not busy, wanna do something?"

Steve looks at the grinning teens face and nods. Dexter gestures for him to follow as he begins to walk down the street. Seeing that the kid has a preset destination in mind, Steve just goes with it. They make small talk as they amble down the street.

"Do anything interesting lately, Steve?"

"I decided to start watching Star Wars. From what I have seen it is pretty interesting."

"From what movie did you start? Release order or chronological?"

"Chronological. I think…"

"Good for you. Never too late to see the classics."

Soon they arrive at a smaller building tucked away into the corner of a city block. The sign above the entrance reads **Flamin' Gamin'**. Steve looks around with interest once they enter, seeing giant screen holding machines. Dexter takes one glance at his confused face,drags him over to a Packman, and proceeds to explain the machines.

"These are arcade machines. You have to insert a quarter into this slot then it lets you play."

Dexter places a quarter into the slot and steps back, gesturing with his hand. Steve walks forward, grabbing the joystick that faintly reminds him of a plane's controls. After Dexter hits a button on the control panel the game starts. Dexter explains the objective and what the enemies do. When the ghosts turn blue, he answers Steve's questions, telling him why it happened and why this is a good thing. The random bouncing fruit still confuse Steve, but he gets much better as time goes on. Dexter cheers every time he passes a level.

When he finally loses his last life, Dexter leads him to another machine and begins to explain much like before. A few hours later a second teen joins them. He is strange looking, with blue skin and red longjohns. Quietly he sneaks up on Dexter who is currently playing Donkey Kong. Steve notices him long before Dexter, but doesn't know whether to stop him or not. The odd teen suddenly leaps forward, hugging Dexter briefly from behind. Dexter turns from the game and grins widely. Ignoring his now doomed character, Dexter turns to Steve.

"This is a good friend of mine, Freakazoid."

"Hello."

Freakazoid grins widely as he bounces lightly in place. Eagerly he sticks his right hand out to shake. Steve takes it and firmly shakes his hand.

"Steve."

"Hi Steve. Its great to meet you! Thanks for keeping Dexter out of trouble while I was away."

Dexter playfully shoves Freakazoid, rolling his eyes. Steve blinks then the blue teen is standing behind, resting his head on Dexter's shoulder. Dexter sighs lightly.

"How long has it been?"

"3 hours and 45 minutes."

"Ah."

Dexter nods once, smile shifting into a slightly sadder one.

"I've got to go Steve. I got to get back to studying. I was taking a break when I saw you. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, here. This is my phone number and email."

Dexter pulls out a piece of paper writes down the contact info. Steve does the same and they trade.

"Good bye, Steve!"

Freakazoid spins Dexter around, grabbing his hand and starts to drag him out. The blue teen shouts over his shoulder.

"Later Cap!"

Steve feels a perplexed look crossed his face, as he waves to the two teens. Odd they may be, they did induce a smile on his face. Deciding to call them later, the Captain leaves the arcade. He hums happily, once again ready to face the modern world.


	9. Meet Nick Fury

Nick Fury scowls at the screen in front of him. A migraine dances at the front of his forehead. With all these crazy new heros dashing around, his job had grown exponentially harder. Trying to figure out half of their identities in order to better keep track of them is keeping the organization humming. With secretive vigilantes like Spider Man who so skillfully hid their identities, the job of SHIELD had grown harder. That kid would make a great spy, but Nick Fury would never hire him until he knew his ID. Which he did not.

Frustration and anger beat at his temples. Deciding to focus on another one of the unidentified vigilantes, Director Fury closes Spidermans file and opens Freakazoids. The kid had been running around for a while, and from the reports it is evident that he is bats**t crazy. At the level of Wade insanity.

_HA!Knew you would mention me._

Leaping into fights, then almost instantly disappearing afterwards, making him impossible to be pinned down. Agent Barton had a brief encounter with the being, reporting back with his helpful, though somewhat odd insights. The teen remained rather vague, only seeming to connect with a few humans. Time to send a agent. The Black Widow had excellent tracking abilities, so she would be a good choice for the job.

-A week later -

Natasha walks around the United states Capitol trying to figure out a way to find the elusive teen. She had tried to study the reports of his sighting trying to discern a pattern. There was none. Suddenly a lanky teen crashes into her, sending them both to the ground.

"Sorry! Sorry! Aw nutbunnies."

The teen stands quickly and offers her a hand up. She accepts, taking in the kids rushed attitude.

"Why in such a hurry?"

"SNOW CONES!"

The shout came before the teen could answer her question. A bright blue streak rushes towards up to them, circles thrice, and stopped. The elusive blue hero, she had been trying to find for the past few days suddenly is now before her. Natasha's eyes widen, slightly surprised by this new development.

"Dexy! Why did you stop?"

"I ran into someone, Freak."

"Oh, razzle-frazzit. Sorry ma'am. It's my fault he was running without paying too much attention. I challenged him to a race the Snow Cone store. I'm so sorry."

The teenage hero looks deeply ashamed and on the verge of tears. The spy does not let her internal waves of confusion show.

"All is forgiven if you do something for me."

She sees the teen that had knocked into her stiffen, eyes becoming entrenched with wariness. The blue teen smiles widely and ask what he could do.

"Come with me to SHIELD and talk to the director. He has a few questions for you."

The blue teens attitude shifts from hopful to a cheerful seriousness.

"Only if Dexy comes and you bring us back here so we can get our Snow Cones later. Oh and there is a three hour time limit."

Natasha looks at the teen dubbed Dexy, who shrugs slightly and gives a weak smile. Freakazoid throws his arm around him, smiling widely. The lanky teen looks at the others domino mask covered face and then flicks his forehead. The blue teen laughs, then both look back to the spy. She nods once, accepting the deal, and motions for them to follow her. Though she mentally notes the time limit, she know Fury will only let them leave when he says they can.

After informing Fury about the teens, Natasha leads them to where the Director wants to meet them. It is a small burger joint several miles outside of D.C. On the way there she finds that the other teens name is Dexter and he apparently is a good friend of Freakazoid's. They did not reveal how long they had known each other, but Natasha knew it had to be for several years. They acted more like brothers than friends.

She watches closely as the Director observes the teens for the first time, interested in his opinion of them.

Dexter feel nervousness infecting his stomach as they sit down in the booth with the serious looking man.

-'cough' Pirate 'cough'-

'Freakazoid! Don't be rude!'

Dexter throws him a glare, exercising his point. The man in front of them has a hidden look of confusion deep in his eye. It flickers for a second then disappears entirely. He clears his throat drawing the attention of the two teens.

"I am director Fury of the international secret agency called.."

Dexter tilts his head slightly as he and Freakazoid both interrupt him, high fiving through the mind link at the synchronization.

"SHIELD"

Knowing that this is a dangerous situation did not keep Dexter wanting show off his knowledge a little bit. Director Fury scowls, leaning forward.

"And you know about this how?"

He stares directly at Dexter, intimidating him. Dexter thinks it might be because he appeared to be the weakest of the two.

-Not true.-

Blushing lightly at the fierce tone in Freakazoid's voice, Dexter lightly stumbles on his words.

"Mr. Stark told me about you. Freakazoid kind of always knew, but didn't know he knew till I talked about it with him. Errr..."

"Mind-y windy!"

Dexter sighs, regretting this meeting more and more as time went on. The man sitting across from them is narrowing his eyes with each word they spoke.

"Look. Im sure whatever you think we did, we did not do. Probably."

Dexter turned to Freakazoid, raising his eyebrow questioningly. The blue teen raises his hands open palmed to Dexter, giving him a slight dose of puppy-dog eyes.

-Not me! Dexy I would never do illegal stuff without you.-

'Right…'

-Totally serious.-

'The day you are totally serious is the day B.A. willingly gets into an airplane.'

-Doubter.-

Freakazoid pouts and turns from the meeting. Then he stands and zooms off. The Director stands, but realises the futility of the action, as the blue teen had already disappeared.

"He'll be back. He's trying to figure out a way to prove his seriousness, or find out how to put BA on a plane willingly… Honestly either is just as likely. "

"How long have you know 'Freakazoid'?

"A while… Not sure how long. Please don't say his name like that. It is his real name. He has no secret identity."

"If that's true how has he managed to hide from us so long?"

"Two reasons sir. You were not looking for him correctly. Spontaneity is more likely to find him than planned action. Secondly he has a secret base. Don't you?"

Dexter smiles lightly, feeling Freak hums appreciatively of his defence. He also is informed at the soon arrival of the speedster.

-Found a way to prove seriousness.-

'Good.'

Within seconds Freakazoid appears again, holding a card. Happily, he presented it to Dexter, smiling. Scrawled messily on the inside is an apology, surrounded by sweet little hearts. It apologized for running off and being rude aka calling a man a pirate. The bottom signals that the card is for Fury.

"Does this look okay?"

"Yep. Hand it over to him."

Freakazoid places the card in front of Fury and sits down quietly. The man opens it, narrows his eyes, snorts, then puts it down.

"What I called you here for was to determine if you were dangerous for the country. Don't think you are. I would like to know if you would be willing to let us call on you to help with world wide issues."

Freakazoid and Dexter look at each other, think for a minute, and then nod simultaneously. Afterwards they all stand, the teens are led to the car, and they are dropped off where this whole issue began. Quickly, they continue on their mission to get to the Snow Cone Store. Because that is really important. Much more important than anything that happened in the last page or so. Seriously. The last 711 words were unnecessary… But now I'm out of typing space so deal with the absence of the real story. Bye.

(Slams door on the way out of the production office)

The End


	10. Meeting Spiderman Part 2

Dexter hums lightly, strolling down the sidewalk of New York. He had come to this city to see his friend Peter. A sudden blur of blue streaks past him twice, then pauses. Dexter smiles at Freakazoid, shaking his head slightly at the speedsters excitement. He had decided he wanted to introduce Peter to his other half. Freakazoid nods once to Dexter then zooms off, siphoning off his excess energy through his speed.

Pulling open the door of the coffee shop where he had first talked to Peter, Dexter spots his friend. Mentally he calls to Freakazoid, informing him to come back.

-Dexy! I found another of our friends!-

'Well then, bring them over.'

"Hey Peter."

The other teen smiles happily, waving to Dexter. After ordering two coffee and a few pastries, Dexter sits with the other brown haired teen.

"I have other two friends coming. Is that alright?"

"Sure. It will be nice to meet any friends of yours."

While waiting for the other two to arrive, the two teens present talk, catching up on the others current lives. Within twenty minutes a loud rush of air interrupts their conversation. Freakazoid stands proudly beside their table, gently putting Deadpool down. The merc seems pleased to have been invited. Dexter stands and happily shakes the merc's hand.  
"We've talked but never face to face. I'm Dexter. Sitting over there is my friend Peter."

Deadpool grins and introduced himself to the younger male. Freakazoid also introduces himself. They all sit down, Freakazoid next to Dexter and Deadpool next to Peter.

Peter had met Deadpool before while he was Spider-Man and had disliked the man who kept annoying him. But in this setting, it is fun to talk to the older man. The atmosphere is light and laughter flows freely. Soon he discovers that the merc watches many of the same shows as he did. The whole table starts geeking out over Doctor Who and other fandoms. Though Peter did not agree with killing people, he found that he really did like Deadpool's company.

Before leaving, Peter exchanges numbers with the spandex dressed man. Later they start meeting up every few days to watch shows together. Peter is kinder to Deadpool when he met him as Spider-Man, teaming up with him during the times he used to always say no. Peter always put down a set of rules of no killing or mortally wounding. Deadpool seems shocked every time he teams up with him. The shock translated over into concern and suspension.

Deadpool quietly stalks Spider-Man, following the masked hero like he had for the last few days. The spider themed hero seemed to be acting normally, other than being much nicer to him. Which felt nice but also wrong. Deadpool wants to be sure the swinging hero wasn't being mind controlled or something. Watching closely, Deadpool sees Spider-Man swing into an alley. While not abnormal for the teen, the alleys normally had bad guys in them when Spider-Man entered them. This one did not have any thugs or other suspicious characters. In fact it had no one in it. Deadpool moves in closer to get a better look on what may be going on. Then he sees Spider-Man remove his mask, to reveal….

I'm going to be frank. If you're reading this you probably know by now who's under the mask, and what Deadpool's reaction is going to be. My personal thoughts on this matter may be different than yours, so if you're not okay with it, I got to ask why are you reading fanfiction? Right after this reveal I think I'm going to wrap up the chapter quickly, giving an unsatisfactory ending to you.

-Don't do it!-

Why not Freakazoid?

-Because Dexy says it's rude.-

Sigh. Fine.

Deadpool freezes as the mask comes off, revealing his new friend Peter.

"PETER!"

Of course the merc yells out in shock, making Peter turn sharply on his heel to look at who had seen him. The spider themed hero was in a small state of shock, thinking that he had checked for anyone else before entering the alley.

"Deadpool?"

Almost invisible sparks of dread light up within Peter's eyes, fear evident in the slight quaver in his voice. Deadpool walk up to Peter, moving slowly in the hope that he would not upset him any more than he was.

"I'm sorry Peter. I was trying to find out if you were being mind controlled, since your attitude towards me changed so much as Spider-Man. I wasn't trying to find your secret identity."

Peter seems to compose himself, shifting into a more confident stance. His eyes narrow slightly and he moves forward towards the other red dressed man.

"Tell anyone else and your head and I will make you wish that I had a killing policy."

"Deal."

Deadpool held out his hand and Peter shakes it. Slipping his mask back on, Peter then invites Deadpool join him for his patrol the next evening. Deadpool happily accepts and they meet up the next night. Before they begin the patrol Deadpool hands Spider-Man a cup of Starbucks coffee, grinning beneath his mask.

"Thanks Deadpool."

"Wade."

Spider-Man makes a questioning noise as he gulps the liquid.

"That's my name. Wade Wilson."

The spider themed teen, pauses in drinking the coffee, extends his hand, grinning wildly.

"Thanks, Wade. Nice to meet you."

" You're welcome Peter. It's nice to meet you too."

And so these two became besties, despite heavy differences in morals. So that's it. Bye. Shoo! Before Freakazoid comes back and decides this endings not complete enough!

-Hey I came to see if…-

BYE!

-What!-

*Slams down laptop*

End!


	11. Meeting the Avengers Part 1

'This class is kinda is it going to be over?'

-Twenty minutes and thirty seconds.-

'Thanks Freak, but I didn't really want to know.'

-Oh sorry. Too depressing?-

'A little.'

-I could hire someone to…-

'I'm going to cut you off right there. You know how I feel about you dipping into the darker sections of the internet.'

-But I could…-

'NO! I like this class. It's just that this is mostly review of things I already know really well. Necessary, but boring.'

-Fine Dexy. But if you want, we can start up a game.-

'What kind?'

-Every time she lists a important date you get a point, every time it's an important person, I get a point. That way you pay attention, but have something to do.-

'Good plan.'

Dexter pulls out a second sheet of notebook paper, setting it beside his notes that the class is reviewing. He makes two columns labeled F and D. Paying close attention to what the teacher is saying, he begins recording the points. When he had forty points and Freakazoid had twenty, the class was interrupted by the sudden piercing noise of the phone ringing. The teacher answers it, conversing quickly with the person on the other side of the line. She turned to the class where many of the students had their interests perked. Most wanted to hear that they could leave. Dexter knew that his parents would never pull him out randomly. He kept track of all his appointments and he had none today. This background set of sentences were put here to emphasize why he is surprised that he is called. The teacher tells him to head to the office. He nods slowly, apprehension feeling his senses.

'What do you think it is?'

-Darth Vader, turned good, from the planet Vulcan.-

'Too much Back to the Future for you. Any other ideas?'

-It's Germany asking to help them with Italy's pasta obsession! Ludwig we're coming!-

' _Sigh._ Okay, you have no clue.'

Dexter enters the front office, quickly spotting the small group of black clad agents;all who looked extremely serious. And slightly stressed if you looked to closely. Mentally, Freakazoid scrunched his nose. Then he exclaims over the new ability. The agents turn to Dexter. They motion for him to follow them outside, so he does. Once the exit the building, Dexter sees a group of black vans.

"We are from SHEILD. We are here for your friend Freakazoid."

"What do you want with him?"

"No business of yours."

The tone immediately irritated Freakazoid. He disliked when anyone looked down on Dexter and verbally or physically showed it. Dexter shifts uncomfortably at the sudden wave of rash anger. He darkens his tone, allowing Freakazoid to color his words.

"You'll find anything to do with Freakazoid has something to do with me. So tell me why you need D.C.'s hero."

"A world emergency."

"Okay."

-Dexy, you're coming with me on the outside. No arguments.-

'Why?'

-I was told by the author… And to be honest, it's to make them not get suspicious when you fail to return to school.-

'K. So where should I go to "find" you?'

-Find an alley, quickly duck behind a bend and separate us.-

'Got it. Explanation, spontaneity.'

Dexter started walking briskly away, waving back at the agents when they yell out at him. He ducks into the first alley he sees,speed walking around a dumpster. Then he and Freakazoid call for the split mentally. He walks back out of the alley, tailed by the bouncy blue teen. The agents stare, confusion evident on their faces. Freakazoid dashes to them and circles the group a few times. He then bounces in front of what appears to be the lead agent.

"Dexy's coming with me."

The agent frowns, opening his mouth in what must have been a protest. A sudden buzz in his ear and the agent clicks his mouth shut. He nods quickly, and motions towards the vans. Freakazoid turns back to Dexter, pulling on the other teens arm. They get in. Freakazoid immediately starts talking to Dexter, rambling off on multiple tangents. The topics varied widely, shifting and connecting in the oddest of ways. While many failed to see any pattern in the crazy teens speeches, Dexter could see the links, likely caused by his overexposure to the other boy. The agents watched on in confusion. Eventually the van arrives at a landed jet, presenting a change in vehicles. Freakazoid continues in his conversations as if there had been no change in location. The agents seemed to be annoyed with his long talks, befuddled by his nonsense. One agent tries to get the blue teens attention in order to give him a folder. Dexter notices some of the agents starting to look at their guns with deep consideration and the one agent trying to give Freakazoid a folder. Tapping Freakazoid on the knee, he draws the eccentric teen's attention. Staring at the brown the teens face, the blue hero slows his speech and stops.

-Mental talking?-

'Yeah. Some of the agents around us look ready to shoot to shut you up. Also politely take the folder from that agent.'

As if responding to confirm Dexter's thoughts, the group of black clad people sigh in sinc. One leans into Dexter and whispers a quick thanks and then hands the folder to Freakazoid. The geek nods slightly, leaning backwards into the wall of the plane, closing his eyes completely.

-Im going to give it to you. I have no idea what it could be for! ;)-

Dexter opens his eyes and rolls his eyes at the mental emoji. He accepts the folder as Freakazoid presents it to him. He reads through the notes quickly, feeding the information over the link. Freakazoid swirls through the internet mentally, collecting all relevant information. They converse, building theories about the cube of power and this "god". Time slips past quickly, and Dexter barely notices that they have arrived at somewhere new. Freakazoid draws it to his attention by squealing mentally (in a totally manly way, alright?!) and suddenly bursting from the ship. Dexter leaps up, quickly following the black haired teen out.

"LOOK! OOOOOHHHHH! ECCE! GLAZHAU!"

Dexter sighs wearily at the sheer quantity of wonderment that is being shoved through the link. He loses sight of Freak very quickly, shaking his head as he realizes this. Suddenly he spots two people he knows standing with a stranger with dark curly hair and glasses. One he knows and likes better than the other. Figure out who all these people are? If you have, good for you.

"Steve!"

The blond turns from the man who he had just shaken hands with, and the red headed spy also peers towards the approaching teen.

"Dexter? Why are you here?"

"They needed Freak, who insisted I come with."

"Well it's nice to see a familiar face. This is Banner."

Dexter feels Freakazoids interest peek at the mention at the name, feeling his own giddiness swirl around in his stomach. He feels the powered teen coming to his location as he begins to stammer slightly.

"Dr. Banner? As in The Dr. Banner? The one who studied how to prevent gamma radiation poisoning?"

"You've heard of me?"

The doctor looks confused at the excitement in the younger man's eyes.

"Yes I have! One of my friends in New York introduced me to you work."

Dexter nods and then tense slightly at the sound of alarms, nerves shift into his system as he mentally calls Freakazoid back, ignoring the two other men's conversation. The changes in elevation start to make his ears pop, gaining a wince and another quick look around the ship/boat for his counterpart. A bouncing voice talking way over normal speeds appears beside him, startling Dr. Banner and Steve.

"And I totally think monkeys could burn those computers if given the right kind of banana!"

"Freakazoid."

"Yessss, Dexter?"

"No."

The blue teen pouts and then looks at the other men who were about to go inside the ship. He grins and waves his hands excessively.

"Ello! I'm Freakazoid! You must be Dr. Banner!"

Then his eyes shift a little to the side of Banner.

"Oh and the Hulk is sleeping… I'll say hi later. Good to see you Steve!"

Freakazoids focus splatters all over the place, making a confused mess of those who try to follow it. He then picks up Dexter and runs inside the Helicarrier, screaming about oxygen and how it is a conspiracy made up by the government and modern science to control people. The men both look at each other in confusion and Steve shrugs walking after his brown haired friend and his crazy companion. Upon entering the bridge, the newly gathered bit of a team start discussing Loki and his random appearances. The lack of pattern confused most who were there.

"He's going to Germany. That's where he'll eventually stop teasing you."

Freakazoid, who had been abnormally silent through the short discussion (though in all fairness he had been having a deep, one sided, conversation with Dexter) surprises everyone with his sudden remark.

"Admittedly that is cliche, going to one of the most thought of countries when thinking of evil, other than Latveria… But considering his pattern, sure, why not?"

Dexter's reply to the ridiculous statement surprises everyone in their miniature meeting. Suddenly the match for Loki staying in one place rings from a computer. Fury suspicious glances at the two teens in the room, one who is awkwardly standing there and the other is bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Making an internal note at the strangeness he sends the Captain, Black Widow, and Freakazoid out to confront the "god". Dexter winces as Freakazoid goes with the group, wondering if the blue teen would be avoid annoying the daylights out of them.

-Aww! You do care!-

'Well if you get killed by Steve, I'd lose two friends. I can't hang out with a person who killed my friend. Please avoid being too annoying.'

-FIIIIIINNNNNEEEEEE! I'll be on my best McCallister behavior.-

'Do better than that.'

Dexter turns from the sight of the group leaving the room to focus in on Fury and Doctor Banner. Fury currently is discussing the specifics of what he needed Doctor Banner to do. Dexter listens in, wondering if he might not be able to help.

"Mr. Douglas. Do you think you would be able to assist Dr. Danner?"  
Fury's sudden question surprises Dexter a little, but he quickly recovers and responds.

"I know a bit of stuff that may be helpful. If Dr. Banner is alright with me being there?"

Dexter turns to the man he had just recently met, who smiled and nodded. Then the two of them were led off, ready to do some computery and sciencey stuff! BOOYAH!

 _So it's finally coming together, making the plots shift into place. What will happen next? Will Freakazoid stay on his good behavior? Will Dexter enjoy working in the lab with the Dr. he has read a lot about? Where is the Huntsman? Where is Lord Bravery? Who is Kira really? Why am I asking so many questions? And finally…. Why is that man in the corner eating pickles?  
Find out next time on….._

FREAKAZOID AND FRIENDS!


	12. Meeting the Avengers Part 2

After setting up the initial equipment and having Dr. Banner discuss a few formulas with him, Dexter found the need for his skill absent. This really wasn't his realm of science. Perhaps he should strive to make it so. This idea leads him to once again look through the file they had been given about the cube, focussing more on the science and technology behind it. Freakazoid sends a wave of intense interest towards him, revealing his absolute boredom. Dexter sighs, wishing he had gone along with Freakazoid, if only to keep him from getting bored and then annoying to the others. He felt the creature of the internet mentally buzzing, trying to keep himself distracted. Moving quietly so that he would not disturb Doctor Banner, Dexter sits on a chair that he had placed in the corner. He pulls his legs up underneath himself, cross legged on the chair. Silently he closes his eyes, in a way similar to meditating and starts focusing intently on Freakazoid's thoughts that are streaming through the link. Focusing diligently on the other teen's thoughts causes Freakazoid to notice what he is doing. The blue superhero pushes the link to let Dexter see what he is seeing.

'Steve looks really confused.'

-I was explaining Youtube to him.-

Dexter lets out a soft sigh, which makes Dr. Banner look his way, not that the teen noticed.

'Freak, did you break him?'

-I don't think so? But he was confused on the idea of music videos…OHH! We're here!-

Dexter watches as Captain America leaps out of the jet with Freakazoid following closely. Suddenly he is jerked from Freakazoid's sight by someone tapping his shoulder. Immediately, his arms flare out as he falls face first to the ground, accompanied by a high pitched scream. Dr. Banner steps back, not expecting this extreme of an reaction. Dexter quickly looks around to figure out where he was, his brain still changing its location from Germany to the lab of the helicarrier. He breathes deeply and looks at Bruce Banner.

"Sorry for such an extreme reaction… I think I fell asleep meditating."

"No, Dexter, I'm sorry for waking and scaring you, I did not realize you were asleep. I was wondering if you could go over my formula to check for mistakes."

"Of course!"

Dexter smiles and stands up, ready to check over the formulas. While working through them he feels flashes from Freakazoid, mostly of worried surprise. Having checked the work to the best of his ability, Dexter ducks out of the lab, asking a nearby agent for the restroom. Upon entering he contacts Freakazoid to find out what is going on.

'What's going on, Freak?'

-Loki, too easy to capture, we're going to die of lightning, AAAAAHHHHHHHH!-

'HEY! Calm down. Clear this up for me, okay? Loki was too easily taken, I got that. Lightning probably is not to kill you if cyberspace never has. Now can you explain more?'

-Can't talk, everyone is jumping the plane. Got to jump too!-

'Hey, wait no!'

"FREAKAZOID!"

Dexter clacks his mouth shut, realizing he had yelled out the last part. He reaches out mentally, desperate to have any sort of contact with his friend. Upon not being able to so, Dexter begins ambling down to hall back to the lab. His shell shocked expression gains some concerned glances from passing agents. Dexter fails to notice them, or anything else. Not having the underlying thrum of Freakazoid, which had been a constant in all his waking hours, left him feeling off. The blue teen had never been so distracted that it felt that he was not there before. Dexter wobbles into the lab, quietly moving to the corner to sit and try to contact his friend.

Dr. Banner glances over at him, but is able to tell that the teen wishes to be left alone, and does so. Dexter sits for what feels like eternity before leaping to his feet at the sudden rush of energy that always accompanies Freak's return to a shared state of being.

'You're back!'

-Yep! I told them that I had to go do something at home, cause our time was almost up. We recaptured Loki before I ran off, so don't worry about me having left them hanging.-

Dexter sits down and settles in for a conversation with his headspace sharing friend.

'Recaptured?'

-Thor came, busted into the aircraft, and did the brotherly thing of yanking Loki out of the ship. Everyone followed, including Cap with no parachute and a cool line.-

'Everyone?'

-Well not the Widow, but Tony and Steve.-

'Tony is involved?'

-When is he not? We should alert our hero friends.-

'Yes we should. I give them an text… Wait, do we have a number for the Huntsman?'

-We got the number of the guy he saved from a crow and gave him that sack of magic corn. He knows how to get the Huntsman through magic.-

Dexter nods and pulls out his phone. Dr. Banner glances his way at the change in attitude, but leaves the teen alone. He sends a quick text, letting them know to be alert, about Loki, the tesseract, and that no action needed to be taken. On a whim Dexter also sends the text to Deadpool, figuring the more the better. Loki's scepter is delivered to the lab and Dexter starts helping Dr. Banner analyse it. They both look up when Loki walks past. The villain grins when he sees Dr. Banner, but frowns slightly at the sight of Dexter. Freakazoid hisses some colorful words at the man from inside of Dexter's mind. A message comes to the lab a short time after the villain passes, informing them that both Dexter and Dr. Banner were required at the bridge.

-—-

Dexter watches the interactions between the different members of the Avengers initiative, patiently waiting for someone to notice him or require something of him. The brief interview of Loki had his heart at a slightly more elevated rate than normal. He curls his fingers into fists in his pockets. When Tony enters, answering the question of the need for iridium, he smiles at his friend and does a little wave. Tony continues his babel while changing the pathway of his walk to go to Dexter. He pats Dexter on the back as he passes, beginning to make comments on the state of Fury's eyes. Dexter notes him placing a bug but decides not to comment. Tony then starts talking about the what the cube needs to create a stable sky portal. Banner replies with some of his own techno babel and they shake hands. Tony then turns to Dexter.

"So Dexter why'd they drag you into this?"

Steve's face slides into one of confusion and interest.

"You know Dexter?"

Tony turns to Steve, scrunching his face into an offended expression.

"Of course I know him. One of the best techno geeks around. So, why'd they bring you?"

"They wanted Freakazoid, but got me as well."

"You mean that blue guy that ran off yelling about a emergency?"

"Yeah. He's crazy, however he is a great friend."

-Awww, thanks. Your a great friend too.-

Tony nods with a snort.

"Crazy is the right word for it."

Dexter then remains quiet waiting for Nick Fury and everyone else to be done talking. He smiles slightly at Steve understanding the reference. Tony invites Dr. Banner to play in the lab and they started heading off. He turns to Dexter and waves his hand.

"You coming to the lab with Dr. Banner and me?"

"Yep."

He stands and follows them to the lab, happy to help in any way that he can.

The work with the staff comes slowly, leaving plenty time to converse. Dexter watches with some interest as Tony tries to smooth talk Banner into joining him at his tower. When he pokes Dr. Banner, Dexter widens his eyes at Tony. Steve walks in as it happens, making him angry with Tony.

"Hey! Are you nuts?" Steve announces himself to the room.

Dexter follows suit and reprimands Tony as well.

"That's not cool Tony. Don't randomly stab people."

"Come on Dexter. He's fine. What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums?"

"Tony. Leave Dr. Banner alone He did not come here to be poked in the side because you are too curious for your own good."

Steve chimes in.

"You should not take endangering the whole ship so lightly Tony. No offence Dr. Banner."

"None taken."

Dexter tunes in and out the rest of the conversation. He is tired from all the excitement of the day, especially all the running around that Freakazoid had accomplished. He notes that they talk about Loki trying to manipulate them and that Tony is hacking SHIELD, but if you were to ask him for details he would not be able to tell you. He slips out of the room to find somewhere quieter to rest. Freakazoid points out a nearby closet for cleaning supplies and Dexter ducks into it. He slumps against the wall and fall asleep amidst the company of mops, cleaning chemicals and extra toilet paper. He sleeps peacefully until the whole Helicarrier begins violently shaking. He jerks awake as he is thrown away from the wall. The floor beneath him starts collapsing as the ship is rocked with another explosion. He has two seconds of clear thought as he hears the metal beneath him groan.

-Oh shhhhhhh-

And then he falls.

Air slices against his skin as he hurdles downwards. Panic burns his thoughts, blinding him from any rational ideas. Freakazoid is screaming inside his head to try and draw his attention, but Dexter can not hear him over the panic and his own screams. He flails his arms frantically, as if it would help his situation. The fear begins fades just enough for him to form two words.

"FREAK OUT!"

The blue teen takes the place of the other boy, instantly shifting from physical form into one of pure energy. He surges faster towards the Earth as he hears Dexter having a mental break down. Trying to calm his friend yields very little change in his panic, but Freakazoid knows it will be okay soon. Coming close to the Earth, he travels down a lightning rod that is connected to a tall building. He glides to the ground and returns to physical form. Dexter is breathing deeply inside their shared mindspace trying to calm down. He sputters a few times as Freakazoid stands still waiting for him to recover. Dexter relaxes slowly and his breath becomes more evenly paced.

'What do we do now?'

-Well Dexter, I suppose we wait for some sort of giant attack. And find out where we are.-

'Hmm.'

The conversation ends and Freakazoid finds that they are in Richmond, Virginia. He then decides to go drink some papaya juice while they are waiting for the alien invasion that probably would happen. Dexter requests that he check the phone for any texts from their friends. Freakazoid slowly drinks while checking the phone, keeping an eye on the tv at the juice shop incase the news showed anything. It is not long before they receive a text from Deadpool, informing them that a portal had opened in New York city. Freakazoid pays for his drinks and sends out a text to all his hero friends of where the invasion is taking place. Lord Bravery texts back that he is coming and the Dwarf texts that the Huntsman needs to be picked up. Freakazoid gets the Huntsman's location, then goes and carries him to the battle ground.

They arrive in New York City to find it in chaos. Freakazoid deposits the Huntsman in a place where he can shoot his bow and then goes into battle mode. The blue teen starts to bounce around the city, beating up the aliens, and spots Spiderman and Deadpool fighting together. He waves at his sword wielding friend and pauses his running beside the two.

"Thanks for the text."

"No problem. Spidey and I probably could have taken care of this on our own, but the bigger the party the more fun it is."

Freakazoid nods and twists around to run off and fight. Above him Lord Bravery flies, his cape slightly flapping in the wind. When the Avenger initiative members arrive, the situation is not as bad as it could be. As they start working alongside the early arrivers, the situation becomes manageable. Freakazoid stops momentarily when he sees the giant space whales gliding through the air.

"Whoooaaahh! How is that fair?"

Freakazoid pouts at the creatures, trying to figure out how to destroy them.

'You might have to use the alien's own weapons on that thing.'

-Alright Dexter. There are plenty laying around that I could use.-

He runs around, gathering as many as he can. Quickly he adjusts their internal structure and binds them together. He jumps on top of a whale, shoving the mess of tech into its mouth. He leaps away as the whale explodes. Freakazoid takes out another two like this, but the final time he does not get away fast enough. The blast knocks him against a building, shattering the device around his neck that allows him and Dexter to split and knocks them both unconscious. Freakazoid changes back into Dexter, who falls to the ground and then is covered with a large part of the alien whale.

Hours pass as he lays there. He misses the dramatic ending of the battle and Loki's capture afterwards. His fiends note Freakazoid's absence, but are too distracted to truly think about it until Loki is in custody. Spider-man is the first one to start actively looking for him.

Dexter is greeted by pain and darkness when he regains consciousness. He tries to move,but soon gives up on that idea. Reaching for Freakazoid, he finds that his other half is still unconscious. Dexter relaxes at the knowledge that the other teen is still alive. Closing his eyes he focuses on the other's presence and settles himself mentally, ready to wait for his friend to wake up. A while later Freakazoid slowly starts to return, groaning in pain.

-That hurt.-

'Hey Freak. Mind if we switch? I can't escape from under here on my own.'

-Okay. Just give me a minute, my brain hurts.-

Dexter waits patiently until his friend gives him the signal to say the magic words.

"Freak out!"

The blue skinned hero pushes upwards, moving the heavy slab of dead whale off of him inch by inch. He feels something else start pulling, helping him push it upwards. Freakazoid feels tremors rumbling through his muscles causing him to groan. The exhaustion causes him to slip back into unconsciousness, forcing Dexter back out.

The small teen tries his best to keep pushing upwards, or to at the very least no loose any of the height that Freakazoid had gained. He feel the outside force pull harder and then the weight is gone. Dexter sags in relief as he sees Deadpool and Spider-man.

"Thanks."

Dexter drags himself out of the hole and sits down on the surrounding rubble, wearily rubbing at his face.

"What are you doing here Dexter? Where is Freakazoid?"

Deadpool speaks up, causing Dexter to blink tiredly at him.

"Freak brought me here after saving me when I fell from the helicarrier, mostly because there was no time to return me home. I think something else came up leading him to leave me. I dunno where he is."

Dexter stifles a yawn, his muscles aching. Deadpool extends a hand.

"You can stay at my place till he can pick you up or you find another way home."

"Thanks Deadpool.."

Dexter accepts the hand and rises from the rubble. The merc helps him stay on his feet as they begin walking. Deadpool throws a quick goodbye to Spider-man over his shoulder.

Dexter stays at Deadpool's apartment for a couple of hours, sleeping and letting Freakazoid recover. He transforms as soon as he can and Freakazoid leaves a note at telling Deadpool that he had picked Dexter up.

 **And thus this story has come to a close. Many other things could happen, but I find the hugeness of the Marvel Cinematic universe to be both wonderful and a daunting task. I do not plan to continue onwards with this story. I would like to say, however, that anyone wishing to use this as a jumping off point or wanting to take different parts from it for their own use are welcome to it. I have but one request if you decide to do so. Tell me so that I may read it. I enjoy both Freakazoid and Marvel and would love to see them mix in stories. Thank you for taking the time to read this note and this story. If you miss my writing style, try reading some of my other stories. If you want to talk to me about anything, like this story, or plot ideas, or anything else, feel free to PM me. Tootals!**


End file.
